the_legend_of_spyrofandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro/Gallery
Images related to the character Spyro in The Legend of Spyro series. Merchandise Wendys.jpg Concept art DotD Spyro Expression Concept.jpg Spyro-helmet design-01a.jpg Spyro-helmet design-02a.jpg Artwork LoS Spyro concepts.jpg Spyro Model TEN.png R_Fire_Speedway.jpg Tlos_elemental_breath_weapons_aether.jpg Statue_Chamber.jpg Fire_Blast.jpg Fire_Stream.jpg Fire_Ball.jpg Electric_Stream.jpg Electric_Arcs.jpg Ice Shards.jpg Ice Breath.jpg Earth_Shot.jpg Earth_Rocket.jpg SpyroANB.jpg|CGI model of Spyro in The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning SpyroUnleash.jpg|''The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning'' game cover of Spyro unleashing the True Dragon within him. Gallery082.jpg Gallery071.jpg MonPhrop.png|An adult Spyro seen in the story scroll of the Purple Dragon ProphecyTLoS StoryScroll Spyro Phrophesy Gallery113.jpg|Spyro as appearing on the cover of The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night Spyro_Gaul.jpg Gallery051.jpg Spyro los.jpg Spyro-0.jpg Spyro1.png Spyro 2.png 4023c9e20e 21804997 o2.png 628px-Spyro dotd.jpg Aerial fight.jpg Spyro attacking Grublins.jpg Spyro combat DOTD Concept.jpg Spyro underwaterdive DOTD concept.jpg yannick-corboz GolemSpyroCynder.jpg DOTD Spyro WaterSerpent.jpg Spyro DawnoftheDragon ConceptArt.jpg DOTD Spyro.jpg|The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon Cynder, Spyro, and Sparx.jpg|The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon Spyro-2.jpg|The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon Spyro pounce.jpg|The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon Spyro DotD Promo.jpg|The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon Laurent-dury-spyro.jpg|Spyro's model in Dawn of the Dragon made by Laurent Dury Spyro Cynder Golem2.jpg Video art gallery The Legend of Spyro Dawn of the Dragon - The Artwork of Spyro Screenshots ''The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning'' Spyro egg.jpg Spyro Fire Ape.jpg|Spyro breathing fire for the first time Spyro Sparx Flash Nina.jpg|Spyro and Sparx inside their dragonfly home Spyro_Ignitus.jpg Ignitus Spyro Spirit Gems.jpg Spyro Sparx Flight.jpg Spyro_Ignitus_ANB.jpg Spyro_Ignitus_ANB2.jpg Spyro_breathing_electricity.jpg Spyro_Sparx_Volteer.jpg Spyro_breathing_ice.jpg|Spyro breathing ice for the first time to save Kane Spyro_Cyril_Kane_Atlawas.jpg Spyro_Sparx_MunitionsForge_Bell.jpg Spyro Sparx MunitionsForge.jpg Spyro_Evil_Cynder.jpg Spyro_Sparx_Convexity_2.jpg Spyro Sparx Convexity.jpg Spyro Cynder Guardians.jpg Spyro Cynder Guardians Sparx.jpg Spyro Cynder Sparx ANB.jpg Spyro Cynder ANB PostCredits.jpg Handheld Little_Cynder2.jpg ''The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night'' Theatrical Shorts Spyro training room.jpg Spyro Sparx Cynder training room.jpg Cynder training Spyro.jpg Sparx with Spyro during training.jpg Spyro Sparx Cynder training room2.jpg Gaul's replica attacking Spyro.jpg Spyro awake from his nightmare.jpg SpyroSparx2.jpg Spyro and Ignitus.jpg Spyro Guardians DarkForces.jpg The dark forces.jpg Spyro Guardians Sparx.jpg SpyroSparx3.jpg Spyro The Eternal Nigh.jpg Spyro reunited with Sparx.jpg Spyro Sparx Arborick.jpg Spyro attacking bat-like creatures.jpg Spyro vs. the Assassin.jpg ''The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night'' Cynder_Dragon_Temple.jpg Spyro_Sparx_Assassin.jpg Spyro_Silver_River.jpg|Spyro flying towards the Ancient Grove at the end of the Silver River Cynder_against_Spyro.jpg Cynder_versus_Spyro2.jpg Spyro Sparx1.jpg Spyro Chronicler.jpg SpyroSparx WellofSouls.jpg SpyroSparx Gaul.jpg SpyroSparx MountainofMalefor.jpg Spyro MountainofMalefor.jpg Spyro Gaul MountainofMalefor.jpg SpyroSparx MountainofMalefor2.jpg SpyroSparx WellofSouls2.jpg SpyroSparx WellofSouls3.jpg Spyro_Cynder_Sparx_Mountain.png Spyro TimeCrystal.jpg SpyroCynderSparx TimeCrystal TEN.jpg Hunter Well of Souls.jpg Handheld Cynder_battling_Spyro.jpg Spyro_saving_Cynder.jpg Pic10-1.png Spyro_vs_Cynder.jpg Pic18.png Cynder_Captured.jpg The_Well_of_Souls_Collapsing.jpg ''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'' Spyro Cynder Time Crystal.jpg Spyro Cynder Time Grublins.jpg Spyro Cynder Catacombs2.jpg Spyro Cynder Catacombs3.jpg Spyro Cynder GreenChains.jpg Spyro_and_Cynder_shackled.jpg Spyro Cynder Golem.jpg Spyro Cynder Catacombs.jpg Hunter Catacombs.jpg Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx.jpg Spyro Cynder Hunter.jpg Spirit Gem SpyroCynder.jpg Spirit Gem SpyroCynder2.jpg Spirit Gem Spyro.jpg SpyroCynder Hunter Catacombs Escape.jpg SpyroCynder Catacombs4.jpg SpyroSparx Catacombs.jpg SpyroCynder TwilightFalls.jpg SpyroCynderHunterSparx Volcano.jpg SpyroCynderSparx Twilight.jpg Spyro Sparx Cynder Campfire.jpg Spyro Cynder HunterCaptured.jpg Prowlus Spyro Sparx.jpg Prowlus SpyroCynderSparxHunter.jpg Spyro Cynder Cheetahs.jpg Spyro Cynder CheetahVillage.jpg SpyroCynder Warfang.jpg SpyroCynder debris.jpg|Spyro and Cynder being separated by Hunter by debris SpyroCynder debris2.jpg Spyro and Cynder.jpg SpyroCynder Warfang2.jpg SpyroCynderSparx Moles.jpg SpyroCynderSparx Warfang.jpg SpyroCynderSparx Warfang2.jpg SpyroCynderSparxHunter Warfang.jpg SpyroSparx Cynder Golem.jpg Spyro reunited with Ignitus.jpg Spyro Cynder GreenChains2.jpg Spyro_Cynder_Ignitus.jpg|Spyro is reassured by Ignitus SpyroCynder Guardians Moles.jpg SpyroCynder Dam.jpg Sparx with Spyro.jpg Spyro Cynder Sparx.jpg SpyroCynder Ignitus.jpg Cynder_comforting_Spyro.jpg SpyroCynder BurnedLands.jpg SpyroCynder BurnedLands2.jpg SpyroCynder Malefor.jpg Spyro_Dark_Cynder_Malefor.jpg SpyroCynder Malefor2.jpg SpyroCynder MaleforLair.jpg SpyroCynder Malefor3.jpg SpyroCynder Falling.jpg SpyroCynder Worldcrumbling.jpg Spyro_Cynder_FinalEnding.jpg Handheld (DS) SpyroCynder DS.jpg Spyro stb frame 0401.jpg Spyro stb frame 0503.jpg Spyro_stb_frame_0601.jpg Spyro_stb_frame_1104.jpg Spyro_stb_frame_1105.jpg Spyro stb frame 1902.jpg Spyro stb frame 1907.jpg SpyroCynderFury DS.jpg Handheld (Mobile) DawnOfTheDragon_Mobile_Title_Screen.png Mobile_HunterSpyroCynder_DawnOfTheDragon.jpg SpyroCynder_DawnOfTheDragon_Mobile.jpg References